


The Genie

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Harry is trapped  as a cursed genie because  of  his  'saving  people  thing' and Death  sends him to an alternate  world for a 'change of pace'. Being found by a kid, falling in love with the kid's  mother, and then ending up knee deep in the Mafia was unexpected.





	1. Genie in a Bottle

Harry ducked  out of the way as Hermione  dropped  another  book into the lamp. For the past five years she had been rewriting every book on every branch  of  magic and compiling a Grimoire  of each. The Grimoires Hermione  then spelled to last for eternity  and dropped  them into his lamp. Normally  it would take a lifetime to Master one branch of Magic, but Hermione had a team of Researchers in her department  of the ministry  and was the smartest witch of her generation. Harry had about six minutes left before Death got bored of the dullness  his life had become. How was Harry supposed  to know interference  with the ritual  would change how the ritual  worked? That wasn't taught at Hogwarts! Harry was just glad he had saved the boy set to become an immortal  human servant  of whatever  Nobility  paid the highest  price. Harry was already immortal, being 'friends' with Death did that to a person, and could handle  whatever the curse  could through at him...hopefully. 

Harry ducked  away as another  book was almost dropped  on his head.

"That’s  everything, Good luck." Hermione  whispered. Her voiced still echoed  in the lamp and made his ears ring. Ron dropped  in Harry's  Firebolt, invisibility  cloak, the elder wand, the Gaunt Heirloom ring, and the Photo Album wrapped  in a Molly Family Sweater. 

"Oh! And Ginny gave me this for you too." Ron said before dropping in a Quidditch Box and a Uniform Trunk.

"She put both your Hit Wizard uniform and your Auror uniform in there too." Hermione  said.

"I love you guys." Harry said as the lamp began fading away.

"We love you too Harry."

And then he was gone.


	2. Similarities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Tsuna!

The first  thing Harry did when Death dropped the lamp into the 'new universe' was scream. Not that he would admit it to anyone of course, he wasn't a first year meeting Fluffy anymore...

Harry weighed the pros and cons of his uniforms, tring to decide  on which combination of the two would be best. So far he has chosen to wear his Hit-wizard shirt because  it was enchanted  to stay clean and always fit (unless Harry suddenly  gained over 300  stone but that was unlikely). 

"My Auror vest is layered with spell replant but...my hit-wizard waistcoat is made of the basilisk  hide...if I wear both I'd need to apply a cooling charm  or risk overheating..." Harry shuddered at the thought, he'd listened  to Hermione  enough  during Hogwarts to dread heatstroke. It was bad enough  for a Muggle, but if a witch or wizard got it? Their magic began to melt them from the inside out in a twisted  attempt  to cool down. In Harry's case, he would end up healing himself only  to do it all over again. Hermione  was very...blunt  with that information.

Harry wore his trousers  and his dragonhide  boots, having  decided  to  err  on the side of caution with both his vest and waistcoat.

Armed with his guns in thigh holsters and his wand hidden in his arm holster, Harry began climbing out of the lamp.

It took an hour of struggle but he eventually  made it through the lamb's snout. Suddenly  being full height again sent Harry's head spinning. 

He stumbled  over his feet as he tried to steady himself. Bright lights flashed in his eyes. Loud engines  attacked his ears. Brick was hard under his hand as he crashed into a wall.

There was a scream. Feet running away...followed by someone crawling closer.

Harry noticed it right away when his magic tied itself around another person. It was like the Godfather bond, Harry noted, it's main purpose  to protect  and guide until the chosen child is able to do so themself. It was beer than the alternative. Being forced  into  another  Dursley  situation  would have been...messy. 

"Hey...ah...Oniisan?" A young voice asked. It was Japanese and Harry was glad being a natural born Parsletounge made languages so much easier.

"Do...do you need help?" The voice asked.

Harry lifted his head from where it was pillowed in his arms to see...his magic chosen godson? That might be the best comparison, and Harry would go with it.

"I'll  be fine." Harry assured. The kid didn't look to convinced. A frown on his young face, and his honey brown eyes full of worry.

"I don't believe  you Oniisan. You should see my mama. She used to be a nurse." 

"Really, I'm fine." Harry smiled weakly at the kid. 

"...you have cuts on your hands and look like you haven't  had a glass of water in...years. You shouldn't  even be alive." The words tumbled out of the kids mouth obviously  weren't what the kid expected to say. The young boy's  eyes burned with shock and worry, clearly believing whatever lead him to that declaration.

Harry wondered if the boy was like Luna. Some type of Seer maybe? Or was  he  like  Hermione, and just oddly observant? 

"Fine, fine. You win. I'll see your mother for a check up, but you really shouldn't  be  bringing  strangers home to meet your mother."

"Oh! I'm Sawada  Tsunayoshi! Nice to meet you Oniisan!" The boy bowed before holding out the lamp, Harry's  lamp. "I saw you jump out of this...Which was odd but Mama and I are odd too so it's okay." 

"I'm Potter Harry, nice to meet you too." 

Harry snapped his lamp around a hook on his hip holster before following  Tsuna-kun home. Life was bound to be interesting  now...hopefully  not as dangerous though...


End file.
